


Grandparents

by restrained_ubiquity



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: Prompt 17 - Robin is there when Regina finds out she's going to be a grandmother.





	Grandparents

It’s his favorite time of day, always has been. The sun is slowly waking up the forest around him; the calming sounds of the crickets fade into the chirping of birds. Morning comes in like an artist coloring every leaf a different shade of green. He’s usually alone, only a couple of their troupe ever manages to rise with the sun and they are always busy with their own morning rituals. He’d talked Regina into rising with him exactly once, wanted to share this moment with her, but she’d ended up asleep against his shoulder and he’d spent the moment watching dawn’s light creep across her face instead of the trees—not that he minded the view. His queen was not a morning person. So he lets her sleep, lets her make up for the years she went without the simple luxury of a night’s uninterrupted rest.

He’s glad Henry asked them to stay, to be a part of his journey to find his own story. Regina had missed him fiercely the years they were apart in Storybrooke. They went on with life, reveled in the normalcy they’d finally achieved without villains and demons. It was domestic bliss until Roland left their sleepy seaside town for college and a journey of his own and suddenly the nest was just too empty. The light in Regina’s eyes faded just a bit more. She needed her son; the crucial missing piece to their family puzzle that had been absent for too long. That piece is pacing is pacing just behind the tree line, has been for the last 10 minutes and Robin had decided it was best to find out what had dragged his son out of bed so early. “You’re up early,” he says without looking away from the sunrise.

“I thought I was being quiet,” Henry laughs giving up on all attempts at subtlety. “I should have known you could hear me.”

“We’ll work on that. Teaching you how to sneak around when you were younger wouldn’t have been the best parenting move, but it might come in handy now that you’re out on your own.” He pats the open spot on the bench and Henry claims it with a sigh. He’s not use to being up this early.

“So all those times I ‘snuck’ out of the house…” Busted. Although he’s long past the age of being able to be punished, Henry still feels the flare of guilt knotting his stomach.

“You were always back in bed by morning and far too responsible for me to be all that concerned about you sneaking out to meet a girl,” he claps Henry on the back, offers him a knowing smile. He’s missed his son, enjoys getting to know him as a man.

“You never told Mom. You couldn’t have,” Henry shakes his head at the sudden realization. “She never said anything and…”

“…And she definitely would have said something,” Robin finishes and they both laugh. “Your mom slept like the dead once life in Storybrooke finally calmed down. I think she was catching up on years of being on alert, probably still is,” he cocks his head toward the tent Regina still occupies and will stay for the next few hours, curled around the pillow he placed next to her when he got up.

“It’s odd to see her sleeping in. She was always awake when I was a kid, breakfast on the table, lipstick and heels and dragging me out of bed before school. It’s like she never needed sleep.”

“The superpower of a parent,” Robin muses, remembering the many nights spent up with a child that refused to close his eyes and finding some way to function the next morning. Henry isn’t listening, however, and it reminds Robin that he had sought him out for a reason this morning and it hadn’t been to discuss his mother’s sleeping habits. “What’s on your mind, Henry?” he asks and watches as Henry tries to find the words.

Henry doesn’t know where to begin. He gets up, nervous energy forcing him to pace again, but stays close. It’s easy to talk to Robin, always has been. The man has been there for him since the moment his mom broke the curse and returned their memories. He’s been a friend, a father in every way. He’ll have to tell everyone eventually. Soon. This isn’t’ something that can be kept secret long, especially since they’re practically all living on top of each other. Word will get out; spread like wildfire and his parents should hear it from him. “Ella’s pregnant,” he blurts out so suddenly it all runs together. Robin shifts forward on the makeshift bench, scrubs his hands over his face before standing to meet Henry with a full dimpled smile and an outstretched hand. “Ella’s pregnant,” Henry says again, but slower, steadier as if he’s finally hearing it himself. His smile quickly matches Robin’s as he shakes his hand and finds himself being pulled into a tight hug.

“Congratulations,” Robin sighs out as Henry pulls away. “Henry, that’s…well that’s just wonderful…that’s…you’re going to be a father, son!” he embraces him again, not caring that his eyes fill with tears. 

“You’re okay with being a grandfather?” Henry asks needlessly because the tears shining in Robin’s eyes are the only approval he needs. He hopes to be half the father this man didn’t have to be to him.

“I’m thrilled.” Robin lets himself fall back to the bench, still grinning like the happy fool he is.

“I’m afraid to tell mom.” Henry sits again, but remains perched on the edge, nerves flooding back in.

“Henry, she’ll be over the moon. It may take her a minute to accept the fact that her baby is having a baby, but you know she’ll love that child. It’s what she does.”

“What who does?” Regina walks toward them still a little bleary-eyed, three steaming cups of coffee balanced in her hands.

“You,” Robin grins and kisses her cheek as he takes a cup from her hand.

“Talking about me behind my back, Thief?” she jokes as she hands Henry a cup and sits between them. “So what do I do?”

Robin watches as Henry’s grip tightens around the cup. The poor kid is terrified. “You love babies,” he says wrapping his arm around Regina and placing a kiss to her temple while leveling Henry with a now-or-never look.

“I do, but we are not having more babies,” she shoves at him playfully. “My babies are all grown.”

“That they are,” Robin agrees, toying with her slept on curls. “You should be proud of the responsible, grown adults that you raised.”

“We raised,” she corrects, “and I am. Very proud,” she squeezes Henry’s knee. “Why were you two talking about babies?”

“Henry?” Robin asks, causing the other man to jump. “Tell your mother why we were talking about babies.”

“Right. Uh, well, you see…” The ground has suddenly become very interesting. He’s staring hard at each blade of grass; surely one of them will reveal the right words to say.

“Ella’s pregnant,” Regina’s lips curve into a smile that one could consider evil if they didn’t know her past. Both Henry and Robin stare at her, stunned. “About 3 months now, isn’t she? I was wondering when you were going to tell me.”

“How did you know? We haven’t told anyone?” Henry stammers, dumbstruck.

“I can feel her. The product of True Love is a powerful thing. I guess you could say my witchy senses have been on alert for a while now.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I knew you’d tell me when you were ready. I’m glad you’re ready. And I’m very, very happy for you, Henry.” She hooks her fingers under his chin, drops her forehead to his like she has a thousand times before. “I’m going to be a grandmother,” she scrunches up her face at the sound of it finally out loud. “Don’t expect me to start wearing glasses on a chain and cardigans,” she teases, but not really. She won’t be seen dead dressing like that old wolf or frumpy Mary Margaret, grandmother or not.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Henry assures. He’s still leaning into her, soaking up everything that he’s missed since his time away.

“And don’t tell Ella what to do, don’t even suggest anything. She’s a smart, strong woman and she won’t do anything she shouldn’t.” She leans back into Robin so she can lecture him good and proper. Son or no, that woman is carrying her granddaughter and she’ll be treated with respect.

“I wouldn’t dream of that either. I learned long ago not to get in the way of smart, strong women.” He notices the way her eyes water, the way her jaw tightens against the involuntary tremble.

Her “You’re going to be a father,” comes out more of a wet gasp than anything else and she throws her arms around his neck and holds on until the need to properly breathe has him unwinding her arms and holding her hands between them.

0000

They finish their cups over sideways glances, easy smiles, and the occasional quiet chuckle until Ella emerges from her tent and Henry gets up to bid good morning to the mother of his child. Regina holds on to his fingers until they slip out of her hands, then leans back into Robin’s hand that had never left the small of her back. “You knew,” he says close to her ear as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

“I know everything, Robin. You should know that by now,” she teases, but her voice trembles.

“He’s going to be a fantastic father.” An arm warps around her, pulling her into his chest. She goes willingly, nodding as she lets him hold her. “He’ll still be your baby even if he has one of his own,” Robin kisses into her hair.

“Promise?”

“Have I ever lied to you?” he asks, thumbing away the single tear she’s let fall. 

She cuddles in tighter, wraps both arms around his middle and squeezes. “Grandparents,” she laughs out loud. “Whoever would have thought?”


End file.
